GELLAB is a computer based system for the analysis of a set of 2D electrophretic gels. It incorporates sophisticated subsystems for image acquisition and processing, data base manipulation and graphics as well as statistical analysis. It has been applied to a variety of experimental systems in which quantitative and qualitative changes in one or more proteins among hundreds or thousands of unaltered proteins is the basic analytic problem. Keeping track of changes detected using the statistical methods is also a major attribute of the system. It has been applied to helping analyze a set of gels from adult human leukemias as well as axonal proteins synthesized during axonal regeneration. The objective of creating an exportable version of GELLAB (one that will run on reasonably powerful workstation microcomputers - affordable by a laboratory) is being actively pursued. Much of the time this past year was spent upgrading software and hardware from the TOPS10 environment to UNIX - moving our part of the laboratory from Rockville to Frederick/FCRF and in bringing up various elements on the FCRF/LTB-ASCL network.